Pansy's Blog x PH
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Ela nunca gostou muito de falar certas coisas para seus melhores amigos. eram homens, e provavelmente nunca a entenderiam. Então resolveu criar um diário virtual. Entre no mundo dessa sonserina e descubra seus segredos.
1. Chapter 1

**-Can I Tell you a secret?-**

_Hãm... Não sei o que dizer... Por que eu nunca usei um... Blog? Nome estranho, não? Falaram-me que é uma espécie de diário... online? Sei lá... Mas eu vou conversar com vocês normalmente, ok? Como se fossem bruxos, então qualquer dúvida, deixe um comentário para melhores informações. ^^_

_Começo me apresentando? Ok, meu nome é Pansy Parkinson, 16 anos, 50 quilos, 1.67 de altura, pele alva, cabelo negros e longos, inteligente, olhos azuis, corpo esbelto, inteligência intermediaria, gosto de livros, música, chocolate, jujuba, tenho horror a sapos e ratos. Estou no 6º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, sou Sonserina com muito orgulho._

_Essa historia de blog começou quando eu viajei com meus pais para Roma. Lá conheci um garoto; Greg, olhos verdes, cabelos escuros, corpo perfeito. Ele me lembrou alguém, mas no momento eu nem pensei, por que eu tenho uma pequena queda por olhos verdes, mas isso é outra história. De qualquer jeito, o conheci em uma de muitas reuniões de trabalho que meu pai fez por lá. Enquanto ele conversava com aquele monte de homem vestido de gala e minha mãe com aquelas mulheres escondidas por jóias, eu andava pelo jardim quando ele veio conversar comigo._

_Um doce, e beija bem que é uma beleza, mas não é nenhum Draco Malfoy. Bom, dele vocês já devem ter ouvido falar, por que ele é bem popular. O conheço desde que nasci eu acho, ele sempre me protegeu, quase um irmão. Poderia até considerá-lo a não ser pelo fato que já ficamos. Ele tem a bunda mais fofa de todos, devo confessar. Mas devo reafirmar, estamos falando de um Malfoy, então sem comentários._

_Voltando para o Greg._

_A mãe dele é trouxa, então ele conhecia muito dessas coisas e me mostrou esse tal de blog. Por isso estou aqui. Ele havia dito que seria uma forma mais legal de mantermos contato, apesar de que todos poderão ver nossas conversas. _

_Ele disse que tinha um tal de msn, é isso? Sei lá, mas é uma espécie de conversa instantânea, aí ficaria melhor, mas eu preferia não confirmar compromisso com ele, então ficamos apenas amigos. Assim é melhor, sou muito nova e sei que ele não é para mim._

_Quando voltamos para Londres a primeira coisa que fiz foi pedir meu pai aquele tal de _pucudator... contutador... _Sei lá, mas foi o que pedi. Hoje ele apareceu com um negócio parecendo uma pasta aqui no meu quarto. Era um _pucudato_ portátil, de acordo com o trouxa da loja, um Notebook. Acho que esse nome eu acertei._

_Bom, acho que tenho que ir, amanhã irei para Hogwarts e vou ter que pedir para o papai colocar um feitiço nesse negócio para que ele funcione, apesar da magia, então conversamos outro dia._

**Pansy** [L]


	2. Chapter 2

**-I'm Back, Baby!-**

_Voltei!_

_Meu pai descobriu que não é tão difícil colocar feitiço em objetos trouxas._

_De qualquer maneira..._

_Ah, agora eu estou na Cabine número 350 do Expresso de Hogwarts. Bom, eu ainda estou sozinha, Draco e o resto do pessoal devem estar procurando uma cabine vazia, mas como não vão achar – já que o trem esta em movimento e todos já arranjaram um lugar, - eles viram para. Ou seja, atrás de mim. _

_Eu que eu vou falar? Não tenho nada de novo... Quer dizer, só uma coisinha. Fiquei sabendo agora, por Emilia Bulstrode, que Harry Potter esta mais gostoso do que de costume. Eu apenas dei de ombros e sai de perto dela. Tadinha, não anda muito bem da cabeça, ela acha até o Flint bonito. Ew! Bom, só vendo para crer, no caso do Potter, claro._

_Por falar nele, fiquei sabendo que ele tava namorando com a Weasley-fêmea nº7, como diz Draco. Admito a baixinha tem um charme, mas para namorar aquele garoto? Bom, quem vê cara não vê coração, certo? Não é isso que os trouxas dizem? Se não é, é algo assim. Mas parece que eles tminaram. Dizem que foi por causa de um outro garoto. Um garoto misterioso como a minha _Fonte_ disse. _

_Só para deixar registrado eu não gosto de fofoca, apenas registro a vida alheia. _

_Ah, vou ter que ir mais cedo dessa vez, Draco acabou de aparecer. E ele não parece muito feliz._

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

Pansy fechou o notebook. Estava sentada no chão com o aparelho trouxa sobre um dos bancos.

-Que cara é essa? – perguntou a menina se sentando com Draco ao lado.

-Eu também quero saber. – resmungou Blaiser aparecendo do nada na cabine.

-Como...? – a menina se assustou por um momento. – Você estava escutando atrás da porta?

-Claro que não. – ele pareceu ofendido. – Esse furacão loiro passou por mim e me deu uma trombada. – falou o rapaz entrando na cabine e sentando-se na frente da dupla. – Então o que houve para ficar com essa cara? Parece que cheirou o cabelo da Bulstrode.

-A cala a boca. – ele grunhiu.

-Educado como sempre. Também senti saudades, Drake.

-Drake? – perguntou Pansy.

-É que...

-Não é nada. – interrompeu Draco.

-Vai ficar me escondendo as coisas agora? – a morena fingiu-se de indignada, mas pareceu convencer o loiro.

-Isso não vai sair daqui. – exclamou.

-Olha a confiança. Ela sai de seus poros. – falou sarcástica. – Enfim, fala Blaiser.

-É eu passei uns dias na casa do Draco. E todos os dias ele era acordado com um: "Esta na hora de acordar, Drake, meu anjinho." – Blaiser abriu um grande sorriso. – Ou ele era interrompido no banho com um: "Lavou entre os dedos, Drake!".

-Nunca mais você vai passar férias lá em casa. – o garoto falou entre os dentes.

-Mas você não esta com a cara amarrada por isso. – concluiu Pansy.

-Não, não estou. – falou, mas pareceu disser a contragosto.

-Então? O que é?

Draco olhou de lado para Blaiser.

-Ô Maldita confiança. – o outro resmungou. – Não vou falar nada para ninguém.

-Ta. É que... O Potter voltou com a Weasley-fêmea nº 7? – perguntou sussurrando.

-Por quê? – Blaiser pareceu assustado. - Vai dizer que ta interessado no Potter?!

-Claro que eu to. – exclamou com a voz transbordando sarcasmo. – Já viu a bunda dele?

-Eu já. – falou Pansy sem pensar. – E parece ser boa para apertar.

-O que?! – os dois exclamaram juntos.

-O que?!

-Esquece. – bufaram. – Não, eu não estou interessado no Potter.

-Então esta na Weasley?! – exclamou Blaiser. – Não te culpo. Pedacinho de mau caminho, não? Eu faria qualquer coisa por um b... – o rapaz se calou com o olhar gelado, que seria capaz de dar inveja a um dementador, que Draco lhe enviou.

-Não, também não. – falou sem convicção, e Pansy percebeu, mas Blaiser não.

"_Insensível._" resmungou em pensamento revirando os olhos.

-Claro que não. – respondeu Pansy com um leve sarcasmo. – Por que você estaria? Por que ela é uma baixinha charmosa? Ou por que ela tem o mesmo senso de humor que você? Quem sabe talvez pelos belos cabelos ruivos que ela tem. Possivelmente pelos olhos achocolatados. – falou encarando Draco severamente.

-O que... – ele gaguejou.

-Pra ele sim, você consegue mentir. – apontou para Blaiser.- Para mim não. Sabe, não é pecado. – Draco virou a cara.

-Você fala como se fosse fácil. – bufou cruzando os braços. A garota sorriu.

-Estou boiando. – resmungou Blaiser.

-É fácil, é só você querer. Você quer?

-Nã... S... Não sei. – falou nervoso.

-Cada seu sangue sonserino, homem! – exclamou a menina. – Somos audaciosos, sempre conseguimos e o queremos. Você não vai mudar essa regra, vai?

O garoto a encarou com um pequeno sorriso, que foi refletido no rosto de Pansy.

_**Nota metal:**__ Anotar que já descobriu quem é o __Menino Secreto__._


	3. Chapter 3

**-Face To Face!-**

No terceiro dia de aula, Pansy parecia ter pegado o ritmo do estudo, mas não do horário de acordar.

Ela corria pelos corredores desertos desesperadamente. Era a aula de Transfiguração.

"_Aquela bruxa vai me transformar num tatu._" xingou-se mentalmente por ter esquecido de ter colocado o despertador. "_Merda! Merda!_"

Ela resmungava maldições aos antepassados que qualquer pessoa sem ter realmente um motivo. Estava totalmente embolada. Tentava segurar sua bolsa, colocar o sobretudo e terminar de abotoar sua blusa. Por que se ela andasse com a barriga de fora seria detenção na certa.

Quase soltou um palavrão audível quando, ao virar o corredor, trombou com alguém que não segurou o palavrão.

-Mas... – a menina soltou um urro quando se levantou. – Seu... – ao encarar a pessoa se calaou. – Ah, é você, Potter.

-Parkinson!

-Merda, Potter! Não precisava me atrasar mais. – exclamou abaixando-se para pegar os livros. O garoto fez o mesmo e acabou a ajudando também.

-Toma. – entregou. – Er... Você esta indo para a aula de Transfiguração, certo?

-Sim, e você também, por que é Sonserina e Grifinória.

-Certo, mas a sala é para lá. – apontou para as costas da menina. Pansy fechou os olhos sem se virar e suspirou.

Contou até três mentalmente e se segurou para não soltar um grito.

-Não fala nada.

-Não ia. – falou com um pequeno sorriso. Sim, realmente iria falar algo, mas resolveu se segurar. Parece que amenina não esta num dos melhores dias.

Reparou na roupa precária da garota enquanto ela guardava seus livros a bolsa.

-O que?! – perguntou rudemente ao reparar no olhar no rapaz.

-Você não anda fazendo aquelas dietas estúpidas para emagrecer, né?

-Não. Por que?

-Você esta muito magra.

-Mas... Que intimidade é essa, Potter?! – ralhou. – Te perguntei alguma coisa? – a menina pegou o caminho correto e saiu resmungando deixando Harry rindo atrás.

-Mau humor matinal?

-Cala sua boca, garoto-cicatriz. Não to afim de perder um tempo, que eu não tenho, com você.

-Certo, certo. – calou-se.

_Segundos depois..._

-Qual vai ser sua desculpa?

-O que? – a menina virou-se para ele. – Por que você ainda fala comigo? E pior, por que esta do meu lado?

-Bom, eu sou educado e estamos indo para o mesmo lugar. Mas qual vai ser sua desculpa?

-Bom, eu acordei atrasada, não?

-Ela vai te dar uma detenção. – disse como se fosse normal estar descabelado conversando com uma sonserina em plena manhã em que ela esta de TPM e indo para a forca.

-Não tem medo de morrer, Potter?

-Não. – disse tranqüilo.

-Estou vendo.

-Então?

-O que?!

-Qual a sua desculpa?

-Qual a **sua**, Potter?

-Que um menino do primeiro ano estava perdido e pediu ajuda. – falou sorrindo.

-Santo Potter, pronto para salvar o dia. Eu não tenho desculpa.

-Então podemos falar que você passou mal e quase desmaiou quando estava chegando a sala, eu a vi e te ajudei.

Pansy parou e o olhou.

-Por que?

-Por que não existe nenhum aluno do primeiro ano e você não tem desculpa.

-E por que esta me ajudando?

-Sou grifinório?

-Grande coisa. – voltaram a andar.

-Sou cavalheiro?

-Com uma mulher qualquer um é.

-Sou homem?

-Não duvido.

-Santo Potter, pronto para salva o dia. – disse irônico e menina riu.

-Essa foi melhor.

* * *

_Por pouco não peguei uma denteção, parece que peguei McGonnagal num bom dia. Ela acreditou na desculpa e apenas pediu para eu me sentar rapidamente. Não quero nem imaginar o que ela teria dito se me visse com aquela roupa toda bagunçada._

_Parece que pela primeira vez na vida a Boustrode não se enganou. Parece que o Potter ficou realmente... Agradável. Ok, pra que mentir. Ele esta realmente gostoso. E ele parece não ter nada com aquela ruivinha. Por falar na ruivinha, descobri quem é o "Garoto Misterioso". Draco nunca soube mentir muito bem._

_Mas voltando ao Potter. parece que ele ganhou mais músculos. Sei lá, acho que aqueles parentes trouxas andam o sacrificando muito. Como seu disso? Boustrode. Obviamente. Se esses trabalhos manuais ajudassem a perder barriga eu fazia o mesmo. Muitos dizem que eu não tenho barriga, mas eu tenho. E parece que o Potter também acha, vocês viram a cara que ele fez? Merlin! Bom, eu pelo menos acho._

_Como assim? Eu gastei mais de 4 linhas falando só do Potter?! Acho que estou ficando louca._

_Deixe-me arranjar algum assunto realmente interessante para comentar. Talvez o Weasley com os cabelos cheios de uma gosma rosa ou lilás, sei lá a cor, mas foi realmente hilário. Como sempre, ele nunca consegue fazer uma mísera poção. E era a mais simples, parecia do nível do 3º ano, e olha que estamos no 6º._

_Ah, lembrei. Hoje, na hora do café, Draco não tirava os olhos da Grifinória. Agora, parece, que ele não esta ligando muito para as conseqüências. Mas, pensando bem, não vai haver conseqüência alguma, afinal o Tio Lúcio anda bem legalzinho de uns dias para cá. Acho que a Tia Cissa esta dando um jeito. Após Lord ter caído de vez, graças ao Potter, ele anda querendo realmente mudar de lado. Bizarro! Mas eu acho que essa dor na consciência acontece depois que o Potter salvou-o de uma Maldição. _

_Potter de novo._

_Acho melhor eu ir. E vou dar Três motivos.__  
__**1º**__- Eu tenho que parar de falar no Potter. Parece que isso esta virando algum tipo de rotina. Ontem eu falei da bunda dele perto do Draco e do Blaiser. Eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado.__  
__**2º**__ - Eu tenho aula agora. Acabou de tocar o sinal e eu nem comi direito meu almoço.__  
__**3º**__ - O Draco não para de bisbilhotar o que eu estou escrevendo, parece que nunca viu um_ putucador.

_Bom, até para vocês que lêem isso._

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

-Tira o olho, Draco. – a garoto fechou o aparelho abruptamente. – Enxerido. – resmungou.

-Deixa de ser chata, Pansy Me deixa ler.

-Não. – levantou-se pegando uma maça. Mas antes de sair do Salão abaixou-se até Draco e sussurrou para ele. – A Weasley já pegou uma detenção com o Snape. Eu que iria vigiar, mas vou estar muito ocupada fazendo nada. – levantou-se. – Então você que vai ter que cuidar disso para mim. – virou-se de costas. – E acho bom você fazer o serviço bem feito. – riu.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Just Married-**

_Sabe , hoje eu parei para pensar em uma coisa que eu nunca pensei que pensaria. Deu para entender? Vou ser mais especifica. Hoje parei para pensar em casamento. Eu sei, muito estranho, sendo que nem namorado eu tenho, mas e daí? Pensamentos são de graça._

_De qualquer modo eu tive o pensamento de criar uma família e ser feliz. Sabe? ter uma linda festa com um noivo magnífico, daqueles que sabem te deixar realmente derretida com uma simples palavra. Aí teríamos uma casa enorme, só para nós, mas não por muito tempo. Depois de alguns anos teríamos filhos. Sim, filhos. Um rapaz, com os cabelos dele e meus olhos. Mais alguns anos depois uma menina, ele teria a minha cara, mas a personalidade dele. Viveríamos para sempre, juntos, com brigas, claro, mas logo nos reconciliaríamos. E todas as noites ele me diria, antes de dormimos abraçados, palavras carinhosa que me fariam soriir._

_Meloso, não? Eu também achava. O único problema disso tudo é que eu não conheço ser humano possível de ser esse "Super-homem". _

_Tadinha de mim. Estou findada a viver num mundo capitalista, sozinha, vou virar titia e vou cuidar de 27 gatos. Ta, exagerei, mas se eu não encontrar realmente o garoto perfeito para mim eu estou na merda._

_Meu Merlin, eu estou na merda!_

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

Fechou o notebook e o colocou dentro da gaveta. Espreguiçou-se e saiu do dormitório feminino da sonserina. Draco estava lá, então se aproximou.

-Hey! – se jogou ao lado dele.

-Ei! – falou vagamente.

-Ta sonhando por quê?

-Não estou sonhando! – falou com um pouco mais de confiança.

-Ok. E como foi a detenção?

-Que deten... Ah, a detenção. Foi bom.

-Foi bom? Você esta bem vago hoje? Então o que ela fez?

-Bom quando ela demorou um pouco pra chegar. Então disse que era para ela colocar os frascos em ordem alfabética, com Snape havia me instruído. – a olhou. – Ela deu de ombros e começou a arrumar... Por que eu estou te falando isso? – voltou a olhar para a porta.

-Por que é legal te ver parecendo um adolescente virgem. –riu. – Você a beijou.

-Isso foi uma pergunta?

-Não. O que ela fez? – ficou sem resposta. – Sabe, isso foi uma pergunta.

-Correspondeu. Claro, era de se esperar. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, não? – a olhou. – Não?

-Não. – disse com a cara fechada. – Prepotente. – resmungou se levantando.

-Onde vai?

-Para um lugar onde seu ego não me sufoque.

Saiu do Salão Comunal sem esperar resposta, mas pode escutar um resmungo atrás de si.

* * *

Bocejou enquanto andava sem rumo. Coçou a cabeça e em seguida os olhos.

Que merda! Não tinha nada para fazer. Bom, teria aula, mas essas foram canceladas por que a professora estava passando mal. Poderia ter ficado com Rony e Hermione se eles não estivessem tentando se sufocar com a língua.

Bufou. Passou pelas portas do castelo e foi em direção a um banco que havia no jardim. Sentou-se. Bufou novamente.

-Saco! –resmungou.

Logo seus olhos foram em direção ao lago, onde havia uma pessoa em pé na margem. Não iria perder a chance de implicar. Colocou os dois dedos indicadores na boca e soltou um assobio.

A pessoa se virou e o olhou. O ventou passou rapidamente então ele não pode ver se aquilo foi um sorriso, mas pode ver perfeitamente o dedo que foi levantado em sua direção.

Riu e foi até a margem se colocando ao lado da pessoa.

-Você me persegui.

-Hogwarts é uma escola onde os alunos podem ir onde quiserem.

-Sei. – falou vagamente.

-O que faz aqui?

-Nada.

-Bom, você não esta dentro do lago, então você não esta nadando. – a menina o olhou com a expressão entediada do tipo que fala: "_Idiota!_". Harry não segurou e soltou uma risada. – Foi horrível, eu sei.

-Ainda bem que admite. – voltou a olhar para frente.

-Então, por que esta aqui?

-Por que insiste?

-Estou sendo educado, Parkinson.

-Eu sei. – revirou os olhos. – O que **você** faz aqui?

-Por que nunca responde minhas perguntas?

-Por que você é chato. – riu.

-Muita coisa.

-Verdade.

-Então o que faz aqui?

-Nada, apenas... nada. – deu de ombros. – sua vez.

-Não queria ficar vendo Rony e Hermione brigando.

-De novo? Eles só sabem...

-Dessa vez é com as línguas.

-Ah! – falou em compreensão.

-Sabe, eu gosto da cor de seus olhos. – comentou como quem não quer nada.

Pansy o olhou segurando o riso.

-Sério?

-Uhum. – confirmou igual uma criança quando diz que não vai mais aprontar.

-Obrigada, Potter.

-De nada. Só disse a verdade.

-Potter, você esta me cantando?

-Ta funcionando?

Ela riu.

-Continua tentando.

Saiu em direção ao castelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Bread so-**

_Sabe uma coisa que eu percebi atualmente? As meninas da sonserina são taradas por bundas. Nunca vi. Tudo bem que é normal reparar, mas elas são muito exageradas. Bom, pelo menos, no meu ponto de vista, não é normal compara uma bunda a um pedaço de pão. Tipo, é muito bizarro! Eu sei que sonserina, mas não sigo essa regra absurda. Pode ter certeza._

_Agora eu estou no dormitório enquanto elas conversam sobre isso. Vocês não acreditam, elas fizeram uma lista: "__**As bundas mais bonitas de Hogwarts**__". Da pra alguém me explicar a diferença de uma bunda para a outra? Por que para mim são todas iguais!_

_Olhem:_

_1º__- Harry Potter. No meu ponto de vista só o escolheram por que é famozinho. Também tem aquele negócio de príncipe encantado, sabe? Fofo, romântico, carinhoso. POR QUE EU TO ELOGIANDO O POTTER?!_

_2º__- Draco Malfoy. Outro que foi escolhido pela popularidade. Draco sempre foi do tipo malvado, BadBoy. Que menina não se apaixonou pelo vilão, pelo menos uma vez na vida? Nem que seja de um filme trouxa?_

_3º__- Blaiser Zabine. Bom, elas iam privilegiar a casa com mais de um sorteado, não? Blaiser é do tipo romântico mongol. Deu pra entender? Ele é romântico, mas sem deixar de ser engraçado._

_Nunca fui de reparar isso, mas acho que vou começar. Eu tenho que dar minha opinião, certo? _

_Vou parar por aqui! Hoje é domingo e esta um dia lindo lá fora e o Blaiser esta com cara de cú, tenho que saber o que houve. Até outro dia._

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

Saiu do dormitório e foi para o jardim. Draco e Blaiser estavam lá fazendo nada, apenas de barriga para cima em baixo de uma arvore.

-Olá! – sentou-se ao lado deles.

-Oi. – falou Blaiser. Draco apenas soltou um grunhido. Nenhum deles a olhou.

Pansy olhou para eles e seguiu a direção do olhar deles e encontrou Gina e Luna jogando algo no lago.

-Você acredita que elas estão dando comida para a Lula Gigante? – falou Blaiser.

-Acredito. – deu de ombros. – Estamos falando de Luna Lovegood, não? Quanto a Weasley, deve esta lá só para dar apoio a amiga.

-Admirador. – suspirou.

Pansy arregalou os olhos.

-Você suspirou? – a menina revirou os olhos. – Não acredito que você esta apaixonado pela Lovegood.

-Paixão é uma palavra tão pequena pelo que eu sinto por ela. – profetizou.

Draco virou a cabeça lentamente para olhá-lo, viu a cara abobalhada do amigo e acabou gargalhando.

-Eu não acredito! – exclamou rindo. – E eu me achando anormal.

-Por quê? – o moreno pareceu alarmado. – Você também esta gostando dela? Por que, tipo, se estiver eu desisto. Tudo pela nossa amizade, cara.

-Cala a boca, Blaiser. Isso soou muito gay. – bufou cruzando os braços.

-Ele gosta da Weasley. – riu Pansy se escorando na árvore.

-A WAEASLEY! – gritou Blaiser, mas logo se arrependeu quando a ruiva o olhou de lado.

-Obrigada, Blaiser. – resmungou. – Agora ela nem desconfia que estamos falando dela e se sua amiguinha estranha.

-Luna não é estranha. – rosnou. – Ela é...

-Estranha?

-Diferente. – falou suavemente. Draco bufou.

-Então a chame para um passeio, assim ela pode te mostrar onde achamos alguns Tumeroes.

-O que são Tumeroes?

-São faço a mínima, mas ela deve saber.

-Quer saber, vou fazer isso mesmo. – Draco e Pansy arregalaram os olhos.

* * *

-Oi. – Blaiser apareceu ao lado delas do nada.

Gina o olhou com uma careta estranha, enquanto Luna sorriu e lhe cumprimentou de volta.

-Olá!

-Lovegood, ta fim de dar uma volta?

-Da um volta? – ela pareceu confusa.

-Passear, Luna. – explicou Gina.

-Ah, claro. – começou a saltitar. – Aonde vamos?

-A qualquer lugar.

-Tem que dar a mão?

-Você que sabe. – deu de ombros.

-Me da à mão. – falou esticando o braço.

E foram em direção ao castelo. Blaiser com pose de duração e Luna saltitante como um canguru. Gina maneou negativamente com a cabeça e riu dando de ombros. Sentou-se em uma das rochas que havia ali.

* * *

-É sua chance, Draco. Vai falar com ela.

-Vou falar o que? "Ei, Weasley! Gostei do seu beijo, ta afim de outro round?" – falou coma voz transbordando sarcasmo a olhando com deboche.

-Pode ser, não importa. O importante é você ir falar com ela. – ignorou o tom de voz do garoto.

-Então você vai ter que despistar o Potter. – falou apontando para o castelo.

De lá saia Harry Potter com as mãos no bolso e os cabelos mais despenteados que o normal. Pansy bufou e levantou-se.

-Você fica me devendo.

Arrumou a saia e foi até Harry.

-Bom-dia, Potter! Acordou de susto?

-Não, por quê? – achou a pergunta estranha.

-Seus cabelos.

-Uau! Alguém acordou de bom humor. – o rapaz sorriu.

-Que isso! Impressão de seus belos olhos verdes.

-Você quer realmente conversar comigo ou quer que eu não perceba que o Malfoy esta se aproximando da Gina? – o sorriso se tornou maior e mais arrogante.

-Ótimo, já que sabe disso, sai de perto. – o puxou para dentro do castelo.

* * *

-Aí, o Tumeroes caiu bem na minha frente acredita? – a menina pareceu encantada. – Foi lindo.

-Sério? – seus olhos brilharam.

-Se quiser eu posso te mostrar um. Tem um lá em casa. Ele é lindo. Rosa com focinho verde umas bolinhas amarelas no rabo vermelho. O nome de é Steven!

-Que legal! Adoraria conhecer.

* * *

-Então a Weasley te contou?

-Claro! Apesar de ex-namorados ainda somos amigos. Ela me conta tudo e eu conto tudo para ela.

-E a Granger?

-Gina não ia correr o risco de ela deixar escapar para o Ron. Ia ser "Era uma vez Draco Malfoy".

-O que ela falou dele?

-Eu não vou falar. – disse com a voz estrangulada achando a pergunta um absurdo.

-Eu não falar. Vamos, Potter!

-Não!

-Ai, Potter, você é tão antiquado.

-Não, sou leal!

-Você esta me chamando de infiel? – virou-se para ele, parando no meio do corredor.

-Não, de sonserina.

-Você é estranho, Potter!

-Posso saber o por quê? – a olhou com deboche.

-Um dia me ajuda, no outro da em cima de mim e agora me ofende. Você tem problema?

-Não. – disse simplesmente enquanto dava de ombros.

-Uma garota não cai de quatro para um garoto de 4 fases, se você não sabe. e você, Potter, é pior qu... – foi calada subitamente pelos lábios de Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Fallen Dawn-**

_Bom... er..._

_MERDA!_

_Ta, admito, estou com vergonha de olhá-lo na cara, mas e daí? Não, não é por cauda do beijo! EU PEGUEI NA BUNDA DELE. Argh! Eu ódio! Eu tinha que ter resistir a aqueles braços fortes. Eu ai falar que não da pra resistir aos olhos dele, mas, bem, eu estava de olhos fechados._

_Eu quero morrer! Mentira! __  
__Foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida e eu pago para fazer de novo.__  
__Sim, eu disse isso! _

_/riso/_

_Ele beija bem. Sim, beija, mas o que eu posso fazer contra. Foi meio que impossível me separar. Tipo, eu estava falando e ele me... Beijou. Acho que grifinórios são imprevisíveis, depois dessa. _

_Bom, agora eu estou no Três Vassouras escrevendo no_ pucutador _enquanto as pessoas me encaram. Que lindo, não! Puf! Parece que não tem nada para fazer! Ah devo acrescentar que estou tomando cerveja amanteigada? Acho que não. Isso se chama embolação! Eu não sei o que dizer. Por que se eu falar 10 palavras 12 vão ser Haryy Potter! Argh! MERDA! EU ESTOU ATRAIDA POR ELE! _

_/choro/_

_O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso ficar atraída por ele. Quer dizer... Eu não posso! Merlin!_

_Por que o escarcéu? É HARRY POTTER! GRIFINÓRIO, SALVADOR DO MUNDO! Eu sou simplesmente Pansy Parkinson, a sonserina, criada para odiar os grifinórios. Ta, não para odiar, mas criada para não conviver com eles. E agora eu fui ajudada, conversei e beijei um grifinório. HARRY POTTER!_

_Não sei o que fazer!_

_Quer dizer, como eu vou olhá-lo na cara? E se ele vier falar comigo? E se ele... NÃO!__  
__Deixem me contar! Depois que ele me beijou eu meio que... Correspondi. Até ai tudo bem, só depois eu PEGUEI NA BUNDA DELE. eu já falei isso! Enfim, nos separamos e nos olhamos. Depois eu saio correndo. ARGH! COVARDE! _

_Não quero nem pensar no que ele esta pensando de mim, estou com vergonha só de pensar {?}._

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

Fechou o aparelho e colocou dentro de uma bolsa.

Escutou um barulho vindo janela, ao seu lado. Virou-se e separou-se com Draco.

-Vem cá! – acenou para que ele. em poucos segundos ele estava ao lado dela. – Cadê o Blaiser?

-Com a Luna. Devem estar procurando Virotes no bosque.

-Virotes?

-Nem me pergunta. – sentou-se ao lado dela. – Esta fazendo o que?

-Nada. E por que você não esta com a sua ruivinha?

-Por que o irmão pé no saco não sai de perto dela. – emburrou-se.

-Ah, e o como foi lá no lago.

-Como assim?

-O que você disse pra ela?

-Aquele negócio do round lá.

-Você não falou isso. – falou abobalhada.

-Falei, ué. – deu de ombros.

-E o que ela disse?

-Nada. Ela riu e me beijou

-Assim tão fácil?

-Pois é.

-Meu Merlin!

-E o que você fez com o Potter?

-Você quer beber algo? – perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não. Pansy?

-Sim.

-O que você fez?

-Eu?

-É.

-O que tem eu?

-Potter.

-O que tem ele? – bebeu um gole da sua cerveja.

-Eu não acredito. Me diz que foi ele.

-Claro que foi. Eu não ia agará-lo sem motivo. Apesar de... Bem, esquece.

-Legal.

-Ah, fica quieto. Por que você não vai procurar a Weasley?

-Por que ela esta com o irmão dela.

-Então por que ele esta ali sozinho com a Granger. – apontou para uma mesa no canto do bar. – Vai logo e me deixa em paz.

* * *

-Eu gosto desse. – apontou para um doce.

-Esse? – esticou o braço e pegou uma jujuba.

-É. – seus olhos brilharam quando ele a entregou. – Me faz lembrar minha mãe. – olhou para Blaiser. – Quando eu era menor, depois do jantar, ela me dava uma.

-Er... Você quer levar algumas?

-Eu posso?

-Claro. Quantas quiser.

-Ai! – celebrou. – Eu quero um monte.

* * *

Pansy bocejou e levantou-se da mesa com a bolsa do notebook na mão. Abriu e a porta do bar e tomou as ruas, sem destino. Quer dizer, quase sem destino, pois seus passos a levaram na loja dos irmãos Weasley, "Geminialidades Weasley".

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – balançou a cabeça e deu meia volta.

Ao virar-se seu corpo trombou com alguém, que a segurou para que não caísse.

-Mas que...?

-Olha a boca, Parkinson!

A menina olhou para a pessoa e se afastou rapidamente, como se pudesse pegar alguma doença. Corada e arranhou a garganta tossindo.

-Potter. – disse como comprimento.

-Andando sozinha, Pansy?

-Não, Draco esta ao meu lado, mas com capa da invisibilidade. – falou revirando os olhos. – Mas... Quem te deu o direito de me chamar de Pansy, Potter?

Ele deu de ombros. E a morena bufou e prosseguiu seu caminho.

-Tá nervosinha? – gritou chamando a atenção dela e de algumas pessoas.

-Quer parar de me encher por alguns minutos? Isso seria realmente bom.

* * *

-Oi. – ela falou quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado. – Vai deixa-la sozinha?

-Ela quase me bateu para vir aqui.

-Você não queria?

-Não queria que seu irmão visse e vocês acabassem brigando.

-Ele deve estar muito ocupado com a Mione. – deu de ombros.

-Ah. – balbuciou.

-E aí? Pronto para mais um round? – perguntou gargalhando logo em seguida, sendo seguida por Draco.

-Será que você agüenta? – perguntou aproximando-se.

-Espero que você não tenha medo da vaia do público. – falou se referindo as pessoas que poderiam vê-los juntos.

-O publico é apenas um mero detalhe. – roçou seu nariz com o dela. – O importante é o inimigo?

Riu sorriu e o beijou.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Together-**

-E se eu não quiser parar de implicar você?

-Cara, você é chato!

-Você também.

-Imaturo.

-Velha.

-Imbecil.

-Criança.

-Babaca.

-Cobra. – as pessoas que passavam começaram a observá-lo e diminuir o passo.

-Quatro olhos.

-Sou mesmo.

-Tanto faz.

-Você fala muito.

-O que você tem a ver com isso? – colocou a mão na cintura.

-Eu, nada, mas meus ouvidos sim. – cruzou os braços.

-Você que esta me seguindo. Há! – completou vitoriosa.

-Eu apesar queria saber por que você me assediou aquele dia. – falou inocentemente. Alguns alunos até pararam.

-Eu? EU?! Isso foi antes ou depois de você ter me agarrado? – perguntou se aproximando fervendo em fúria.

-Na verdade foi quando você apertou minha bunda.

"Oh" escutou-se, bom, era para eles terem escutado, mas não. Apesar de a platéia ter parado para escutá-lo, eles pareciam não ver as pessoas.

-Apertei mesmo. – exclamou transtornada e corada.

As meninas soltaram risinhos e os rapazes urros de aprovação.

-Mas não se preocupe, não foi nada demais.

-Tem certeza? Foi com tanto gosto.

-Ah, já peguei em melhores. – escutou-se gargalhadas em volta.

-Já beijei melhores. – falou com certo rancor.

-Me desculpe, mas é bem difícil fazer algo quando alguém praticamente tenta arrancar sua boca fora. Acho que você andou faltando a muitas aulas, Potter. – aproximou-se mais sussurrando com raiva.

-Olha quem fala. Baixinha.

-Você não pareceu se importar com isso quando enfiou, com nenhuma sutileza, devo ressaltar, sua língua na minha boca.

-De olhos fechados isso não importa. Poderia ser qualquer uma.

Pansy arregalou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa no rosto.

-Eu não sou uma de sua vadias, Potter. Então não me trate como igual.

-Não aja como uma.

Humilhada e ofendida, Pansy segurou as lágrimas e o olhou com desprezo.

-Realmente, grifinórios são imprevisíveis. – falou com desgosto dando meia volta.

Deu dez passos e seu pulso foi agarrado com violência, fazendo-a se virar. Tentou se soltar, mas ele era mais forte, e a puxou para si, unido seus lábios.

Apenas se encostaram e mais nada.

-Não chora. – pediu.

-Acredite, não é por você. – falou com a garganta pressa pelas lágrimas.

-Queria que fosse. – a menina se assustou e prendeu a respiração.

-Você é maluco? Olha o que esta dizendo! – exclamou.

-Não que eu queira vê-la chorando.

-Potter! Cala a boca.

-Desculpa. – pediu.

-Pelo que?

-Não fui sincero.

-Potter, você não vai se declarar em publico, vai? – perguntou receosa.

-Não estraga o momento. – exclamou bravo e ela logo se calou. – Apesar de ser sonserina você me chamou a atenção, eu admito.

-Você é chato.

-Você é burra, lembra que eu te segui, quando íamos para a aula de Transfiguração? Eu poderia ter inventado qualquer outra desculpa e deixado você se ferrar sozinha.

-Mas você me ajudou.

-Exatamente. – a olhou profundamente.

-Sabe. – começou. – eu adoro a cor de seus olhos. – falou imitando a fala dele.

Harry abriu um sorriso lembrando-se do dia em que falara isso para ela.

-Sério?

-Sim. – olhou travessa.

-Obrigada, Parkinson.

-É a verdade, eles combinam com você.

-Esta me cantando?

-Estou conseguindo?

-Esta.

Pansy não agüentou e gargalhou.

-Que bom. – o beijou sem espera.

* * *

_'... I used to think that happiness could only be something to happen to somebody else…' _[Eu costumava pensar que a felicidade poderia ser algo que acontecia somente com as outras pessoas]

_Realmente, eu pensava isso.__  
__Quer dizer, até o Blaiser tinha arranjado alguém, cara. O Draco tinha se amarrado e eles pareciam tão felizes. E eu queria um pouco dessa felicidade. Todos merecemos ser felizes, não? Merecemos um pouco de amor, nem que seja um pouquinho só._

_Sabe aquela expressão "gostar-gostando"?__  
__Então, eu nunca gostei-gostando de alguém. __  
__Deixe-me explicar: Eu gosto do Draco, do Blaiser. Eles estão "gostando-gostando" da Luna e da Gina. É algo como amar e se apaixonar, mas não é isso, talvez por que seja mais forte e mais seguro que isso._

_Para mim isso é nomvo, admito, nunca senti isso por ninguém. bizarro, não? Mas é verdade. Parece que eu sou feita de pedra, mas não sou._

_Até por que o palerma do Potter chegou. Eu só não entendi por que ele nunca tentou antes, quer dizer, se ele realmente gosta de mim, como ele mesmo disse, esse sentimento não pode ter chegado do nada, assim. Pode? Boa pergunta, vou falar com ele depois._

_Enfim, eu só não entendi como ele conseguiu fazer isso em poucas semanas. Conquistar um pobre coraçãozinho solitário. Talvez seja isso. Coração solitário. Talvez não, por que, modéstia parte, homem é o que não falta. Agora homem que preste é outra coisa._

_Sabe, depois que eu o beijei em Hogsmeade, em poucos segundos, todo mundo sabia que estávamos juntos. Puf! Pessoal fofoqueiro é fogo. De qualquer jeito nós não tínhamos por que esconder, assim como Blaiser e Luna, nosso amor era bem estranho, mas era amor, então não reclamávamos. _

_Teve um dia que meu pai mandou uma coruja para ele, quier dizer como diabos ele ficou sabendo disso? Como uma fofoca foi parar no Sul de Londres? Merlin! Só se foi a coruja a jato. Puf! Bom, Harry quase teve um enfarto quando meus pais o convidaram para um jantar. Quer dizer nós ainda não tínhamos nada sério, então pra que a merda do jantar. _

_Mandei uma carta para meu pai dizendo isso. Sabe o que ele falou?_

"Eu não posso saber com quem minha filha esta ficando? Eu sou velho, não antiquado."

_Minha família é bem bizarra, cara! Quer dizer, que pai quer saber com quem a filha fica se pegando pelos corredores de Hogwarts? Ter pais liberais é bem legal, mas as vezes me assusta. Daqui a pouco mamãe vai colocar uma estante no meu quarto só com poções anticoncepcionais e meu pai vai querer saber se o garoto é virgem. Miinha Nossa! Ia ser hilário e cabuloso._

_Ah, sobre o jantar. __  
__O Harry falou que iria assim mesmo. Vocês acreditam que ele me pediu em namoro em frente aos meus pais? Quase morri, pensei que explodiria de tão vermelha, mas eu aceitei. Até por que eu realmente gosto dele. quer dizer, gostar é uma formiguinha em frente ao que sinto quando estou perto dele._

_Sei lá, ele faz com que eu me sinta bem, eu consigo ser eu mesma perto dele._

_Ai, eu não tenho mais o que falar. Cara, eu fico pensando se eu não soubesse desse trem de Blog, com quem eu iria falar? Os meninos não iriam me agüentar, e você, se lêem ou não, não vão me descriminar._

_Eu achei super interessante, por que você não sabem como eu sou e mesmo assim me fazem companhia._

_Essa sou eu. Não sou lá essa coisa, mas dá para o gasto. O Harry sempre fala que eu sou muito bonita e bem magra, mas eu não concordo. Ele sabe me agradar, mas eu nunca vou dar o braço a torcer._

_Ah, e o Harry? Bom, ele é o tipo de garoto que toda menina quer. Pode parecer suspeito eu falar, mas é verdade. Ele é romântico na medida certa._

_Moreno de olhos verdes, como esmeraldas, cabelos despenteados, Pele branquinha, e um tanquinho de fazer inveja._

_Gostosão, não? Bom, pode tirar o olho que esse tem dona.__  
__Opa, sou eu! /risos/_

_Pessoal, muito obrigada por terem escutado esse relato enorme. Caraca,o maior de todos. Mas eu acho que vou tirar umas férias de você. _

_Bom, até o próximo relato. Beijos._

**Pansy **[L]

* * *

-Acabei! – falou fechando o notebook.

-Graças. – celebrou.

Pansy riu.

Estavam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Pansy estava sentada com o aparelho sobre as pernas e Harry deitado de costas na grama.

Colocou o notebook de lado e foi engatinhado até o rapaz.

-Eu precisava me despedir. – deitou-se sobre ele.

-Você nem os conhece.

-E daí? Eles me escutaram por um bom tempo.

-Hum, e tem algo sobre mim nessa coisa?

-Tem, até demais.

-Que bom, assim eles sabem que você tem dona.

-Chato.

-Velha. – beijaram-se.

-Ei! Eu estou com fome. – reclamou a menina.

-Eu não.

-Vai me deixar morrendo de fome, Harry? Que coisa feia.

-Você pode me comer. – os dois gargalharam.

-Acho melhor você não falar isso, vai que eu acredito que é verdade. – brincou se levantando.

-Vamos para a cozinha.

-Sim, vamos.

De mãos dadas entraram no castelo... Juntos.


End file.
